


The Good Friends

by midnightdiddle (gooseberry)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cats, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, general silliness, implied ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-11
Updated: 2007-07-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooseberry/pseuds/midnightdiddle
Summary: Riku was many things.  He was attractive, intelligent, and relatively well-off.  He was a hard worker, knew how to budget like nobody’s business, and played a mean game of pinball.He was also, to the woe of friends and family alike, a cat person.He was a cat person that, by simply existing, made every other cat person ashamed to call themselves a cat person.Riku was a cat person, and the rest of the world despaired.--Everyone has their own little quirks.  Especially the Keyblade Kids.  Kairi pokes fun, Sora wonders if this is what going mad feels like, and Riku has cats.  Lots of cats.  General silliness and, er, insanity.  Not for the faint or serious of heart.  Sora/Riku, Sora/Kairi, implied Sora/Riku/Kairi, their love is so canon.





	The Good Friends

“Have you seen Riku?” Sora asked, sliding in the booth across from Kairi. Kairi pushed a napkin towards him, and Sora sighed, tucking the corner of the napkin into the neck of his shirt.

“Not for a few days,” Kairi said. “Why?”

“Well,” Sora said, “his mom said he got another cat. Or something like that.” He grabbed a fork, reaching across to stick a piece of Kairi’s chicken. “So I thought maybe you’d know.”

“ _Another_ cat?” Kairi asked, blanching.

“Yeah,” Sora mumbled around the chicken, “that’s what I thought.”

x

Riku was many things. He was attractive, intelligent, and relatively well-off. He was a hard worker, knew how to budget like nobody’s business, and played a mean game of pinball.

He was also, to the woe of friends and family alike, a cat person.

He was a cat person that, by simply existing, made every other cat person ashamed to call themselves a cat person.  
  
Riku was a cat person, and the rest of the world despaired.  
  
His mother? Despaired. His father? Despaired. His girlfriend? Despaired. His boyfriend? Despaired.  
  
His landlord? Despaired, then leapt from the top of a one-story building in a fit of even greater despair.

Riku, with all his attention focused solely upon his cats (currently numbering around twenty-seven, give or take a few), didn’t notice the despair surrounded his life. Or, if he did notice the despair, tried to counter it with sunshine, flowers, and kittens. Usually kittens. Lots of kittens. Which, of course, led to more despair, which, in turn, led to more kittens.

It was a vicious, vicious cycle.

x  
  
“Sora?” Riku asked, peering through the crack between his front door and doorjamb. “What’s up?”  
  
“Umm, not much, just stopping by. You know, to see you and, uh, your kids.”  
  
Riku grinned widely, and Sora shuffled nervously, trying to chuckle. It was normal, he tried to tell himself, for people to consider their pets their children. Normal. Right. So, really, all he had to do was act normal. He could do that. He defeated the Darkness. He saved the Worlds. He could do Normal. Easy.

“Hey, come on in,” Riku said cheerful, opening the door a bit more. “I just put the babies down for a nap. Freckles was throwing a bit of a fit, and I had to put her in time out.”

Normal. Right. _Normal_.

“Ah-heh.” Sora sidled around the edge of the door, tripping over a cat or seven. A kitten mewed from his left, and a cat chirped from his right, and a tom hissed at him from the front, one eye glaring evilly. “Umm, Potato’s looking good.”

“Isn’t he?” Riku gushed, picking up the evil-eyed tom with a flourish. “He’s my handsome boy, isn’t he? Yes, he _is_. Yes, he _is_.”

If, ten years before, someone had told Sora that someday he’d watch Riku cuddle a one-eyed cat and _coo_ , Sora would’ve-- Well, Sora wasn’t sure what he would’ve done, but it would’ve included laughing hysterically, and possibly hitting the person with a keyblade or two. Now, though, at ten years later, Sora simply smiled and winced as a kitten tried to use his leg as a scratching post.

“Well, anyway, Kairi and I were wondering if you’d like to go out with us tonight. She was thinking a movie, though I thought we could hit the beach, if you wanted?” Sora tried to kick away the kitten with as little fuss as possible, a simple backwards punt while he smiled wide-eyed and innocently at Riku.  
  
“Tonight?” Riku asked, turned and headed further into the hell—er, hall-- of cats, setting the evil-eyed Potato on a side-table. “I don’t know, today was Meteor’s first day at daycare. He had a pretty tough day, I don’t really want to leave him.”

“Oh,” Sora said, tripping to the side as the punted kitten came back with a vengeance, and twenty sharp little claws. “Right. That’s fine. We just thought you might want to. That’s fine.”

“Sorry,” Riku said, and he really did look sorry, from the tiptop of his silvery head to the tiptoe of his cat-covered feet. “I would, but tonight’s not good. Maybe another night?”

“Sure. Another night, that’d be fine.” Sora told himself that really, he wasn’t disappointed. This was normal, after all. Normal, and it was totally okay, because they all had their own lives. After all, Sora had his, umm-- Sora had his-- Well, Sora had something, he was sure, and Kairi probably had something, too, that she really liked, and probably loved more than anything else. And Riku had his cats. Which was _normal_. Right.

“Thanks, Sora,” Riku murmured, and he was sloshing his way through the cats, close enough that he could wrap his arms around Sora and hug him. Sora clung back, smelling Riku and cats, and kinda smiling to himself, because, well, Riku loved Sora, too. Even if Riku _did_ love his cats more. “Thanks for understanding.”

“‘course,” Sora said, feeling far more cheerful than he had a few moments before. “What’re boyfriends for, right?”

Riku grinned, bright, perfect teeth in a perfectly kissable mouth, and Sora grinned back, and really, everything was perfect, even if there _were_ cats absolutely everywhere—

Sora’s smile faltered when Meteor sunk all twenty sharp little vengeance claws into his ankle, making a choked little dying sound in the back of his throat.

“Sora?” Riku asked, looking vaguely concerned.

“‘m fine,” Sora ground out between his teeth, forcing a smile to his face. “Just fine. Going now. Gotta-- Going now.”

“Yeah, sure,” Riku said, and he looked adorable confused, surrounded by his cats. His cats, which were all watching Sora with evil, self-satisfied eyes. Sora felt his face twitch, and smiled all the wider as he limped to the door, Meteor still attached, tooth and claw, to his ankle.

“Bye. Bye.” Sora shook his foot, smile widening marginally as he heard Meteor hit the wall with a thunk, and stumbled the rest of the way out of the door to the sound of Riku saying, “Sora!” in the most of shocked and hurt voices.

Sometimes, those cats…

x

“I,” Sora said bitterly, putting another bandaid on his ankle, “am going to _kill_ those cats. I swear, I will kill them, then skin them, then make a _rug_ out of them. All of them. A big rug, a really big one.”

“They’re not that bad,” Kairi said, sounding a little unsure of herself. “And Riku really likes them.”

“They’re worse than the Heartless,” Sora said, eyeing his ankle. Probably another bandaid. Maybe two. If he got rabies-- “At least the Heartless didn’t _bite_ me.”

“Riku bites you too, you know.” Now Kairi sounded like she was laughing. Sora looked over at her, grimacing as she winked at him. “I don’t hear you complain about that.”

“That,” Sora sniffed, sticking on another bandaid, “is different. I like Riku. I don’t like Meteor. And Potato keeps glaring at me. It’s scary.”

“Of course,” Kairi said, sounding smug. If Sora had a cat, he’d throw it at her. “Because Sora the Keyblade Master, Destroyer of Darkness, and Savior of the Worlds, is afraid of cats.”

“Am not,” Sora said grouchily, but when Kairi pulled him close to kiss his battle wounds better, he couldn’t help but smile. Not everything was that bad, even if there _were_ a lot of cats.

x

“--so then I said it was an accident, and even if it wasn’t, they couldn’t actually pin anything on me, right? And then he said--”

“Sora,” Riku asked, voice sounding very strained, “did you really come over just to talk all night?”

“‘course not,” Sora said, putting on his best wicked smile. He slunk off the couch, crawling up onto Riku’s lap, straddling Riku’s hips. This really was the best place, even if Riku smelled like cats more often than not, because Riku was awesome, and really cool boyfriend, and sometimes Riku bit Sora, and did other things with his _tongue_ , and really, where else could Sora wish to be?

“This,” Riku sounded pleased, “is much better. Much.”

And Sora had to agree, especially if Riku’s hands had anything to do with it, because Riku had amazing hands. Riku had amazing everything, though. Amazing hands, and fingers, and mouth, and tongue, and lips, too, _and_ Riku was way more flexible than anyone had a right being. Which was really quite cool, and pretty useful, too. Especially at times like right now, when Sora was kissing Riku, and Riku was kissing back, sucking on Sora’s bottom lip just so.

“‘s’nice,” Sora purred against Riku’s mouth, draping his arms over Riku’s shoulders lazily. Riku was looking at him from so close, with pretty eyes that were kinda blue, and kinda green, and maybe a little bit like the sea. Sora was going to say something deep and meaningful, about Riku’s eyes, and the sea, and how their love was deep and meaningful, and then maybe Sora could talk Riku into doing that thing with his tongue, ‘cause Riku always was a sucker for compliments. At least, that was Sora’s plan, but then—

Well, Sora liked to think he was a pretty masculine guy. He never had grown as tall as Riku, but he was taller than Kairi and the rest of the girls he was close to, and he was even a little taller than Tidus. And when he went to scary movies, he never clung onto other people. Other people, though, clung onto him. And he was strong, too, which is what came from toting around a couple dozen pounds of Keyblade for years on end.

Sometimes, though, Sora did things that made his masculinity die a little inside.

Like now.

When he screamed like a girl.

“Ow! What--”

Potato glared balefully up at Sora from where his sharp, old, stinky cat teeth were sinking into Sora’s leg. Potato’s one eye glimmered evilly, and Sora clutched at Riku’s shoulders, hissing painfully through his teeth.

“Sora?” Riku asked confusedly. “What’s wrong?”

“Your _cat_ ,” Sora snarled, “get him _off_.”

“Potato!”

Riku was a pretty good boyfriend. He was funny, he was strong, and he was Sora’s best friend since before Sora could remember. Best of all, he was pretty fast at pulling insanely evil cats off of Sora’s abused limbs. He was even nice enough to help Sora limp to the door to go home.

“Really, you can stay, Sora,” Riku said, all apologetic, with puppy-dog eyes and a little down-turning mouth. Sora stared steadfastly ahead. “I’ll put Potato in another room. Meteor, too.”

“No!” Sora snapped. He huffed, counted to ten quickly, then counted to ten again. “No,” he said, a little more calmly, “it’s fine. I should head home anyways.”

“Right.” Riku stood next to the door awkwardly, and Sora stared at the doorknob, leaning against the wall. “Well, then.”

Sora was turning back for a goodbye kiss when a blur of fur and fangs came down the hallway, leaping towards Sora, and by default, Sora’s flesh. Then there was a cat dangling from Sora’s hand, hissing and spitting as it scrambling madly, claws and teeth digging into Sora’s skin. Sora stared at the cat and wondered, in a very quiet voice, if this was what going mad felt like.

“Kippy! No!” Riku grabbed the cat, trying to drag its claws from Sora’s arm, and Sora watched quietly. “Sora, I’m so sorry--”

Sora nodded numbly, and reached out to open the door. He stepped out of the apartment, then turned, closing the door very carefully on Riku’s shocked face. Then he turned and limped out of the building, turning to head down the block towards his own apartment. He was about halfway there when he began screaming.

Yes, this _was_ what going mad felt like.

x

Riku didn’t understand why no one loved his cats like he did. Sure, a few of them were a bit snotty at times, like Potato, but deep down, all his cats were wonderful. They had personality, they had pizzazz. They were beautiful, each in their own way, and they were wonderful, once you learned to love them.

Riku frowned, leaning against his front door. Maybe Sora just hadn’t met the right cat. Maybe a different cat would be able to open up Sora’s heart to the rest of Riku’s cats. Maybe, maybe—

Yes. Of course. That was it. He just had to find the right cat to win Sora’s heart.

Tomorrow, he’d go see if there were any more cats at the shelter.

After all, there was no such thing as too many cats.


End file.
